


castle

by VibrantVenus



Series: femslash february 2021 [21]
Category: Vampire Kisses Series - Ellen Schreiber
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: day 22: castleLuna drags her through abandoned castles, her laughter echoing off the stone walls.
Relationships: Luna Maxwell/Raven Madison
Series: femslash february 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	castle

Luna drags her through abandoned castles, her laughter echoing off the stone walls. Her pale blonde hair shining in each patch of moonlight. 

She makes Raven feel alive, makes something in her stomach flutter-like a thousand bat wings.

The feeling intensifies when Luna stops, presses her against a wall, smooth pink lips pressing against her throat.

Raven can feel her teeth on her pulse, gentle, not quite biting down. It still makes her shiver, a warmth coiling in her stomach.

Luna could devour her, and Raven would let her.

She just holds her, dark nails gently digging into the lace on Luna's sleeves. Breathing quietly as the world spins.

**Author's Note:**

> do not ask me how this fits into canon universe bc i have no idea i just think they're cute.
> 
> okay but also this series was my childhood and also the beginning of my vampire obsession and i will be rereading it for nostalgia purposes.


End file.
